narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eihei Miyamoto
| image = | birthdate = August 1 | age = | status = | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = AB | affiliation = | occupation = Hunting Eihei | team = | partner = | clan = Uchiha Clan | family = Raido Σ (Father) Suzume Miyamoto (Daughter)(Presumed Deceased) | rank = | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan | mora = | tota = | unique = Can detect negative emotions Can absorb chakra | beast = | nature = Yin Release Yang Release | jutsu = Zero-Tails Dark Chakra Mode Tsukuyomi Negative Emotions Sensing Shadow Arms Revitalization Technique Amaterasu | tools = }} is a mercenary & bounty hunter currently traveling the world. The result of an effort by her father to prove his existence, she is the quintessential representation of damaged goods. Born from hatred and all-consuming obssession, she bore the brunt of Dark Buddha's fury, nearly dying on several occasions as he took out his powerlessness on her. Eihei would soon be thrust into training with him and Yama, psychologically manipulated and broken on a mental and physiological level repeatedly. Hated and scorned, she was taught that she was worthless, pointless, and an eyesore. According to Raido, she was merely a consequence of his need to exist. Thus, Ei was expendable at best and a mistake that should be erased at worst. Such a crippling mentality led to and an almighty acrimony of her own. The woman furious that her counterpart had a father who loved her and didn't spit on her everyday. It would only be a matter of time before this hatred morphed into something familiar and gave rise to regrettable traits she soon made her own. A new ambition was born as she learned of her father's death; destroy the one who had taken away her vengeance. Even as the hate consumed her and brought her pain, Eihei relished the idea of eliminating her. It would sustain her as she sharpened her skills, building up a murder streak as she looked to draw her alternate's attention. Background Somehow joy could be found in this affair. An adorable baby girl with eyes the color of cyan. Reflecting the calm waters that nipped at the shores of her homeland. Seeing her child for the first time was the highlight of the mother's day. All of those labor pains and contractions were worth it when little Eihei was placed in her waiting arms. She decided that the child would have her last name since her lover lacked a surname. Thus, Eihei Miyamoto was christened into this world, ready to indulge in all it had to offer. The only thing she received from her father on that day was a grunt of approval. All that mattered to him was that the evidence was here. Safe and sound while lacking premature or runt qualities. He hated weakness and fortunately this appeared to be absent. His disgust was present when the woman looked at him with feelings of love. Yes, she adored this child and loved him. It was really starting to get on his nerves, especially as he heard that word again and again in the background. "Fake. Fake. Fake." How one little word could drive him so insane he never knew. But he was going to whip this child into shape and beat this woman if she continued to give him that stupid love-filled look. Was she on something? His hand raised instinctively as Eihei's mother finally read between the lines. Face falling, she turned her attention to her baby, monitoring the gentle rise and fall of her chest. It stabilized her world. Yes, she would dote on her daughter, give her everything she wanted and more. Her lovely aqua eyed baby who could do no wrong. She would make this love between the three of them happen. A family unit that would experience elation and excitement. One that would be free of torment. She sealed this promise with a kiss to Eihei's forehead. Ready to do all that was necessary to make it possible. A mother's love incarnate as she made to embrace Raido alongside her sleeping child. With another glare piercing the room, though she refused to back down. Displaying a fire that would make her proud. And so it began. It hurt. As soon as she was old enough to walk and talk, the girl was thrust into her father's designed regiment. Brutal training that involved regular beatings and being spat upon as a worthless piece of shit. It took a toll on her developing frame, broken bones and ruptured organs that desperately stitched themselves back together. Yet Eihei endured it for she always spent the night in her mother's arms. Loved and cared for, she was the apple of the older woman's eyes. As long as this was kept intact, the girl could call everyday a good day. Indeed, she always looked forward to her mother's meals, home-cooked with a savory goodness that was essential to the often hungry child. For these were the only times she would reliably have food, as the Dark Buddha was content to let his daughter starve when they were in the midst of combat training. Step by step she learned each combat move that was doled out to her, punished when it wasn't completely perfectly. The only approval she ever received was not receiving a beating after a setup. It was the only way Eihei was sure that she did something right. Yet whenever a happy expression found its way to her lips, a nasty crack on the back would dispel her happy mood. She struggled to understand why she had earned this. What had she done to deserve such mistreatment. Yet she forced a grin to her lips whenever she returned home, seeing her mother's expression light upon their arrival. Her body worked around the clock to heal itself, putting pieces back together as if she were Humpty Dumpty. The child's concerns brought her to another question. How could this woman love her father? Didn't she see what was happening to her daughter? The scars, the bruises that eventually faded as new ones replaced them? Apparently love was blind. Yet this eluded a child's understanding of the world. Every night she would grapple with these questions as she sank into her mother's grasp. Tired and bedraggled as she heard the soothing voice of her favorite person, gently aiding Eihei's tired frame in its efforts to reinvigorate itself. Road of No Return Her little haven was gone. It lie at her feet in the soaking rain, the howling winds ripping tears from her face. Mutilated beyond recognition, she knew what had happened when she saw the desecrated corpse. Watched it tossed into a hastily made grave with no headstone. She cried for a while, only to realize an ear-splitting scream. The Dark Buddha danced on the woman's grave, playing around as if this was nothing but a game. He even left the blood on his coat from the grotesque act. Her blood. The blood of her mother. Her scream grew louder as it shifted into a wail. Did he offer an explanation of this heinous event? Only that he was tired of her mother's "disgusting cheerfulness and smiling face". Her wails went on as he continued his victory dance, only to snap at Eihei to shut up or he would do the same to her. She recalled that smiling face he loathed, the times when her mother did with a mother does; nurture and protect her children. The woman finally put her foot down as she saw her beleaguered child return with one too many bruises and cuts. The mother would not allow Eihei to go with him anymore after that. This shallow, unmarked grave was the cost of that transgression, and Ei watched her haven slide out of her fingertips. A beautiful, loving woman reduced to a dead body because she had committed to a mother's duty. The broken bones and shredded organs burned themselves into Eihei's mind, a maleficent red awakening in her eyes. Spinning to life as she replayed the narrative over and over in her head. One tomoe then two. She could barely think over the roaring in her ears as she saw that magnificent expression of love replaced by a torn face of death. Her scream was cut off as a vicious slap sent Miya flying backwards. Spitting out blood, her head was pressed between the ground and her father's foot, the pressure increasing as he mused about whether or not he should end her too. Worthless. Filth. Trash. Each word was driven home by a stomp that caused her to bite through her tongue and feel her jaw slowly snap. Finally it stopped as he went to find something more entertaining. Leaving Eihei there staring at the spot where her mother was buried. Certain of only one thing: hate. A blessing arrived. New children showed up at her doorstep, towed along by her father. They were a break from brutish hells and she hoped to be friends with them, maybe even escape this cyclical existence with their aid. She winced as the day's injuries caught up with her. A bad limp and excruciating pain in various parts of her back were the only reminders that she was alive right now. That and the kids who were currently studying as she looked at them. Almost appearing to size her up as opposed to being friendly. Only later would Eihei realize that this was a red flag. Nevertheless, she did not have much time to ruminate on this as her the object of her hatred commanded the girl's attention. Before anything could be said, she was picked up, and subsequently tossed into what appeared to be a portal. Her father following as she fell face first into the ground. Hearing a crack that sent a roar of pain through her system. Glancing upwards, she would find herself facing the Dark Buddha's feet. An instinctive roll allowed her to avoid the kick that was sent her way. Soon after she was on her feet, even as her legs protested against the sudden movement. Chancing a look around, she saw a desolate wasteland, stark emptiness, and nothing that was ultimately distinguishable. Directionless. "Welcome to Naraka you ungrateful shit." Eihei bristled at her father's callous words, fury rising as she wanted so badly to kill him. She could see Dark Buddha laugh as he sensed her increasing hostility before he disappeared. Eihei cursed colorfully as the throbbing finally subsided. Testing her legs, she decided to explore the landscape, beginning to walk around the area in effort to see if she could find anything of value. Her nerves naturally on edge, her eyes shifted into a fully matured Sharingan, scouting for any nasty surprises. Something about this place felt off in a way that disturbed her. became a strong whole.]] Personality Appearance Abilities Dōjutsu Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Genjutsu Jinchūriki Transformations Trivia *Eihei M's appearance is based upon Black Knight/Apollonia from Granblue Fantasy. Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality